1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scroll saw, more particularly to a scroll saw which has an adjustable working space above the worktable of the scroll saw so as to permit the processing of differently sized workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, big workpieces are processed by scroll saws which have a large working space above the worktables of the scroll saws, while small workpieces are processed by scroll saws which have a small working space above the worktable. Processing a big workpiece on a scroll saw with a small working space or a small workpiece on a scroll saw with a large working space is improper. Since the working space above the worktable of the conventional scroll saws is fixed, different sizes of scroll saws must be provided to process different sizes of workpieces. Therefore, it is not economical to process differently-sized workpieces by means of scroll saws.